customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Slayer
Hey! I now have a page full of wonderful pictures of me, Dragon Slayer. You can check them out here! Dragon Slayer is the name that Jack Grounder (the older brother of Sam Grounder, aka Terraus) took after defecting from Hero Factory. Equipment Anti-Dragon Flight Suit The Anti-Dragon Flight Suit is a jetpack made by Dragon Slayer as a way to fight the Dragon Shifters, especially the ones that can fly. It utilises many weapons. Dual-Core System The Dual-Core System or D.C.S. is a technology designed by Dr Pandante Botaglove, one of the leading scientists of hero factory. The D.C.S. is used by the members of The Dragon Shifter Project as a use to engage their dragon modes. In Dragon Slayer's case he uses it to power his Anti-Dragon Flight Suit and generally power up different parts of his body e.g. sending the majority of power to his legs for a bigger jump or to the arms for a stronger punch. Sword The Double Edged Plasma Blade is a sword that Dragon Slayer made before he deserted hero factory. It literally has two blades allowing for forward slashes and slitting necks. Because of the unique shape of the blades, the sword leaves two different holes when stabbing a enemy in the chest or back. The "U" shape at the center of the sword allows for it to block other swords or melee weapons. Original Appearance Head Dragon Slayer has a green primary core with golden head armour. Even though it appears he has no eyes, his head armour is made so he can see out wards but no one can see inwards, this also negates the affects of someone with the ability to read minds or control Dragon Slayer with their eyes. Arms Dragon Slayer's hands are silver, the frame for his forearms is black and the upper arm's frame colour is grey. The armour on the forearm is a transparent green with silver spikes on the area nearest to the elbow. The upper armour is designed with double layer protection, the internal layer is gold and the external armour is a dark grey. Body Dragon Slayer's entire body frame is black and the spacers are grey. Currently Dragon Slayer's chest plate is a standard chest plate coloured black, his sword holster sits behind the lower part of his chest plate. Thanks to his transformation, Dragon Slayer gained gold coloured armour plating on his shoulders and the plating has a long dark coloured tendril growing out of each shoulder. His back has one long piece of black armour running along the spine and has a wide armour plate at each end. The upper plate is black like the spine plate and the hip plate is a darkish grey. Core Even though he has gone rogue, Jack was a part of the dragon slayer project and still has a secondary core located in the chest, with his current chest armour his secondary core is concealed and invulnerable to chest attacks. Since the core is concealed it limits his power, but he is working on a new chest plate which will allow him to use the full potential of his power. Legs Dragon Slayer's feet are gold with small silver spikes growing out of the centre of the foot, the upper and lower leg frame are both coloured grey. The armour plating on the thigh is coloured gold and the shin plating is dark grey. Both armour pieces have small silver spikes growing out at the upper area. Reformatted Apperance History Transformation When Hero Factory was attacked by Dr Skull and Skyra, Jack Grounder was crafting hero weapons to help defeat the two intruders but got scratched by Dr Skull's tail when he was delivering weapons. Dr Skull's tail was coated in a M.M.V. (Mechanical Mutation Virus) that he created. It is designed to slowly change the victim into a powerful monster. A week or so after the attack, changes were noticeable in Jack's physique such as a larger frame, small spikes growing out of his armour and his strength also increased. Three weeks after the attack, worried, Sam Grounder took his brother to the medical ward. After a few hours of discussion with the doctors, Sam proceeded to inject his brother with a untested M.M.A.V. (Mechanical Mutation Anti Virus) that he created incase Dr Skull attacked someone. This cure had two outcomes, the first being a perfect reformation and he was back to normal. Or Jack's transformation would happen faster and change even further. Unfortunately for Jack it was the latter and a few minutes after being injected Jack lost conciseness and went on a rampage. It took Sam, a few doctors and some nearby heroes to subdue the him. During his rampage, Jack finished the final parts of his transformation, resulting in his current form. Locked Away Five days after his rampage, Jack decided to lock himself away in the only place he felt safe and happy, the forges. He returned to crafting weapons and one of them was his Double Edged Plasma Blade. A fortnight after locking himself in, the lead designer of The Dragon Shifter Project, Dr Pandante Botaglove (yes i put myself in my creations, it adds flavour to it.) tried to talk with Jack, but since no one could get in he used a communication screen. Dr Botaglove was shocked to see what Jack Grounder had become, Jack had gone insane and had made a mess of the forgery. A few minuets later Sam and Scott Flash (aka Fulgurus,) broke down the door to see the insane Jack swinging his sword around cutting stuff up as he muttered about his brother. Defection Noticing the two intruders, Jack asked who was there, when he saw his brother standing there, Jack became furious and instantly charged him, he then pinned his brother against the corridor wall. Scott tried to pull Jack away but instead got slashed by his Double Edged Plasma Blade. Enraged by this, Sam Grounder kicked Jack in the chest. As soon as Jack was on the floor Sam told Scott to go to the medical ward. When Jack got back up he tried to charge the injured Scott, Sam shoved Jack in the forgery. They then started to fight, sword apon sword and fist apon body. Noticing he was going to lose, jack smashed through the wall and slid down the side of Hero Factory. As he reached the ground and started running through Hero Factory Square, Sam engaged the defence turrets. Which he aimed at jack's feet so he couldn't run, he miss aimed and the turrets's blasts instead pierced through Jack's back, barely missing his secondary core. The blasts also hit the road, creating a hole in it and this hole was above the sewer line going from Hero Factory to the treatment plant. A New Allegiance Jack was knocked unconscious and fell into the sewage line, floating away towards the waste treatment plant. Right before he was crushed by the grinding wheels at the end of the sewer, Jack was fished up the the one that was responsible for his current form. Dr Skull. He then took the unconscious Jack back to his lab to fix him up and turn him into a pawn he could manipulate. His lab is located underground inferno factory, the first antithesis of hero factory. But Dr Skull's plan did not work and after fixing Jack, he nearly got his neck crushed as Jack held him up. Dr Skull would of suffered permanent damage if Skyra had not saved him. Jack was then taken to the main chamber, where Inferno resided, seeing potential in Jack he then decided to test his strength against the division commanders. After a long tedious battle taking on all the division commanders, Inferno made Jack into the division commander of the Armed Weapons Division who had recently lost it's commander to Hero Factory. After becoming the new division commander, he changed his name to Dragon Slayer. Battling The Past Now as a division commander, Dragon Slayer has lead many raids leading his division on hero factory and every raid, even if they lose a member or two, they get further every time. He has also led a small team of elite members of his division and others as Dragon Slayer prefers a mix of abilities, to break out the captured subordinates, even though Hero Factory is expecting these small rescue raids, Dragon Slayer and his small team manage to do a successful breakout every time saving many of the subordinates but some never get rescued. Dragon Slayer has taken on the Dragon Shifters many times and the fights are even with a wound or two gained on each side. Badassery Remastered During a big battle with his younger brother, Dragon Slayer was heavily damaged and needed to be repaired. After the battle, Inferno Factory personele retrived him and brought him back to the factory. It was decided he needed a complete overhaul so they placed him into one of the cocoon pods where the chimera are created and repaired. After his 'revival', Dragon Slayer became more powerful and posed a bigger threat to Hero Factory. With his new form, Dragon Slayer completely disassembled and rebuild his jetpack, giving it new features like being able to turn into a drone plane that could drop off weapons and resources. Trivia *Some members of hero factory have called him the second Caine Tungsten because the both were altered horrifically, but unlike Tungsten, Jack Grounder went mad and became a villain. *His name has nothing to do with the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail, he took the name because he wanted to destroy the Dragon Shifters, hence the name Dragon Slayer. *He is the older brother to Sam Grounder Navigation Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Villains Category:User:Botaglove Category:Inferno Factory Category:Dragon Shifter Project Category:Rogue Heroes